


How about the Han river until the late night?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Classic Idolverse Plot, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff of the fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung stole the time in between their busy schedule for Han river date. Includes not-so-romantic bicycle ride, vitamin drops, kimbab and kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at making summary please spare me.
> 
> Some notes!  
> \- It's kind of a sequel to my previous [oneshot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6264910) , but definitely can be read as standalone.  
> \- Actually, the Han river scene doesn't really stand out much, since it was a last minute idea, and I didn't know how to title it, and Vernon's rap part lyric came in rescue. I know, it's messed up.  
> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot some mistakes please slay me and point that out!  
> \- Probably awkward writing and choice of words.  
> \- I was soonhoon-fluff deprived.

If stare could burn a hole, Kwon Soonyoung probably had already made a huge one on Pledis’ Producing Studio. He leaned the side of his body and head on the glass door that separate him and his lover, a longing, desperate look all over his face. The glass door obviously wasn’t the only one that prevent them from spoiling each other with affection. 

It didn’t feel demanding during the day, when most of their focus was distracted with work matters and since their comeback was nearing both were almost had not time to think about each other, also with company staff and their band mates swarming around. They both were mature young men after all, who put their public display of affection at bay. They had to build a dam to suppress their feelings and hormones from ruining the company they had helped resurrected. Soonyoung admired Jihoon who could function properly and in complete focus during their practices though, while he himself had to kill the butterflies in his stomach each time their eyes met. 

It was a torture after midnight. When they were usually dead tired and Jihoon would be more cranky than he already was. On bad nights, as far as he could go, Soonyoung would steal a peck on Jihoon’s lips when the shorter man was sleeping, and still earned him a slap and a quick lecture. On good ones Jihoon would come up and hugged him from behind while Soonyoung brushed his teeth on kitchen sink, waiting for their members finished showering. It usually followed by gentle kisses but Soonyoung would still earn a jab on his stomach when he went too far for a make out, because Jihoon was too tired to continue, he also once confessed he felt guilty leaving song composition for lovey dovey time with Soonyoung. Their longest quality time ended like that, only lasted for 5 minutes since they went official 6 months ago. Soonyoung understood completely, on the bright side he also had more time and space to compose and did his research on choreography, he even unconsciously channeled his frustration through it, which explained the amount of hip thrusts in their group choreography.  

“Don’t you have something more productive to do?” Jeonghan finally voiced his annoyance from across the room. He was about to join Seungcheol and the others downstairs to go back to their dorm, when he spotted Soonyoung standing desperately in front of the studio. The angel was finally at the brink of his patience watching his dongsaeng restlessly pacing back and forth near the studio ever since they finished practicing an hour ago.  

The performance unit leader sighed because he had to shift his focus. Soonyoung took out his phone, opened his to-do-list app and showed it to the older man. Jeonghan walked closer to read the text, the screen showed that the desperate man had already cleared all his group and individual schedules for that day, he also noticed some newly added tasks which already marked.

Soonyoung returned to stare at the working man in the room, flipping the visor of his cap backwards to have a better look, “He has been on it on and off for a month now. I’m lonely without his touch.” He sighed, Jeonghan cringed.

“Love makes you mushy and greasy. Gross.” Jeonghan walked to the snack counter and brought back a bottle of mineral water and some lemon vitamin drops, he passed it to Soonyoung, face as crumpled as his shirt. "Do something smart with it. We gonna have early meeting tomorrow make sure to get your sleep and be here before it starts." The older man said while heading to the exit door, grumbling about why on earth he should be all worked up on his dongsaeng’s love life. 

Soonyoung stared at the goods on his hands, finally breaking his intense staring game with the vocal unit leader's nape. Soonyoung tried his best to force the gears on his brain to correlate how would those goods Jeonghan entrusted ease his loneliness. He would always get flustered when people expect so much from him, it's one of his weakness. 

"But hyung, what should I do wi--"

Another sigh escaped Soonyoung's lips as Jeonghan had disappeared behind the door. He was about to continue the staring game but soon jumped on his spot when the man in the producing studio stared back at him silently. The shadow under Jihoon’s cap made the overall combination of exhaustion, confusion and the dim light multiplying the eeriness in his face. Soonyoung made a gesture with his finger asking if he was allowed to enter the demon's lair, he entered the room once granted with a nod. 

"What are you doing?" Jihoon asked, stretching his arms and back. He took the water bottle in Soonyoung's hand when the other man reached him. 

"Monitoring you.” Soonyoung said, placing the vitamin drops on the desk, he took one and popped it into his mouth.

Jihoon placed the water bottle next to the vitamin drops, looking up at his lover, "Don't you have anything more productive to do?"

"Why does everyone assuming I haven't done something productive today?" Soonyoung sulked, "And aren't you over-productive today? Ah! Wait a minute," Soonyoung comically pinched the bridge of his nose as if hit by a thought, "you're always over-productive that's why CEO-nim loves you so much he would buy you cola enough to take a bath in."

Jihoon shot him a judgemental look then turned his attention back to computer monitor, "Such a waste, it's really scary what money can do to people." He commented. “Where are the others?” 

Soonyoung made an unimpressed look, rolling the candy in his mouth in annoyance. It was frustrating when Jihoon didn't catch his joke. But then it was 3 am, understandable, even Seokmin wouldn’t have the spirit to joke around. “On their way to dorm” he answered half sulking. Soonyoung leaned closer to get a better look on song composition on the screen, having one arm on the desk to support him, the other lightly massaging his lover’s tired shoulder. He frowned, "New song? I thought you're finishing the one for the upcoming album?"

"M-hm. Done that, just need to get feedback from Bumzu-hyung then we can start recording." Jihoon gave a little massage around his eyes and in between his eyebrows, fighting the headache which began to creep in, Soonyoung instinctively rubbed the back of Jihoon’s neck where his tense muscles sat, "I got decent ideas during the finishing so I'm doing it right away, I’m only working on the base melody though, just so I wouldn’t forget." Jihoon continued. 

Soonyoung stared at his lover, small smile subconsciously tugging on his lips. “You’ve work hard.” he said in the warmest gesture, still diligently massaging Jihoon’s shoulder and neck. Soonyoung took over the mouse and scrolled on the new song project, examining his lover’s work.  

Jihoon looked up, a bit surprised at how close their distance was and suddenly hit by a realization how he longed for the warmth. He watched silently as his boyfriend throwing quick comments and awe here in there on the composition. It was probably the fatigue, and without Jihoon realizing it the yearning had also build up, both added up, that now he found Soonyoung less annoying and actually admiring him. Jihoon had always noticed the irresistible fluffy cheeks, sharp, angular jaw, the plump lips, gleaming eyes, gentle fingers on his shoulder, the abundant care showered on him, but never really had the chance to appreciate them. For the first time in months he finally felt the surge of comfort, safety and affection seeping in his chest, knowing all that was someone belong to him. 

It was too much for his jaded heart to process. Jihoon let his head fell on Soonyoung’s arm, “I missed you”.

Soonyoung shifted his attention abruptly. Few minutes ago he was almost convinced Jihoon forgot about their status, but he was thankful he was wrong. 

A stagnant second filled the room, but when their eyes met and found each other, their yearning for each other’s presence gradually melted the moment Soonyoung closed their gap and both drowned in a gentle kiss. Both lovers closed their eyes, letting their dam of feelings flooded the room and endorphin washed over their brains. Jihoon cupped Soonyoung’s cheek, Soonyoung held the back of Jihoon’s head, locking their moment as secure as possible so time won’t steal it away. Soonyoung tilted his head a bit more, deepening the kiss but still keeping the slow pace, enjoying the sweet rendezvous with the lips he had been dreaming of the past few weeks. When he felt Jihoon’s tongue brushed his lower lip, Soonyoung smiled in the kiss and swiftly slipped the vitamin drop he had been eating into his lover’s mouth. Jihoon pulled back an inch with a questioning look on his face before he cracked the candy and lemon flavor greeted his taste buds, both snickered at the random intermezzo. 

It didn’t take long before they kissed again. 

It was far from innocent as Soonyoung slipped his tongue in between Jihoon’s parted lips the moment they met for the second time, he explored the warm cavern and earned a breathy moan from the young producer. Their tongues danced lazily in Jihoon’s mouth, amidst the sour-sweet granules of vitamin drops remnants. No one really fought for the rein, just wishing it could last forever. 

It was far from needy either as Jihoon traced his hands along Soonyoung’s sides, up to his chest and found his way to cup both of his lover’s cheeks, caressing his thumbs affectionately on the rough skin caused from daily heavy make up, simply enjoying the upgraded quality time they rarely had.   

Soonyoung shifted his head to get a better angle so he won’t break his neck, but his eyes knocked the visor of Jihoon’s cap in the process, he groaned, both giggling in the kiss. They shared a few more playful pecks before they parted. Soonyoung removed Jihoon’s cap, brushing the bangs upwards just to land a wet smooch on his forehead in a solid two seconds before fixing the hair and the cap back on its place, while Jihoon was jabbing his abdomen with his finger complaining about the saliva.  

Soonyoung snickered and took a rescue by retreating to sit at the brim of the desk. “Aren’t you a bit late to complain over my saliva now?” He opened the water bottle and gulped down half of the content.

Jihoon slide on his chair towards the computer, wiping his harassed forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie “Ugh, shut up,” he said with a cringe. 

 “Anyway you’re done, right?” Soonyoung asked, referring to the song composition on the screen. 

“Yep.” Jihoon nodded then saved his work and made a back up on his flashdrive.

“Wanna get something to eat? Or head straight to the dorm?”

“Kimbab! I haven’t had dinner.” Jihoon pleaded, though eyes still focusing on the silver screen as he turned off the computer.

Soonyoung headed out to the door, “Alright, I’ll wait downstairs, I’m gonna go get my stuff.”

When Jihoon exited Pledis building, safely wrapped in his over-sized hoodie, he found Soonyoung was ready on his bicycle, the one he got from his fansite. Jihoon felt felt a weird knot in his stomach at the sight. He wasn’t sure what it was, it definitely wasn’t the old parka coat, or the almost worn-out Adidas training and sneakers, or even the backpack on his shoulders, but seeing Soonyoung in all that under the dim street lights, waiting for him, it somehow warmed his chest. He had lived along side with all these little things for years but the magic that night (i.e. the kiss) seemed to perk all his senses up to focus only on that one particular man. Jihoon mentally swatted the thoughts as he went down the porch, he didn’t want to admit how Soonyoung successfully made his heart fluttered for the umpteenth time, he hated it when that goofball won over him.

“Are we riding this?” Jihoon asked as he approached the other man, putting his hood up on top of his cap.

“Yes of the yes.” Soonyoung affirmed with a nod.

“How?”

The said goofball patted the top frame of the bike in between the handlebars and the seat. “You sit here.” he grinned, as if really proud at the romantic idea.

Jihoon’s eyebrows knitted, lips pursed sulkily, “Why are you always doing this?” he asked, a clear annoyance hinting in his voice.

Soonyoung felt his heart sunk, “W-What? Do what?”

“You always put me as the submissive party in this kind of thing. Every time.” Jihoon took over the handlebars, shoved the confused man off the seat.

“What kind of thing?!” Soonyoung panicked, suddenly afraid he had done things that might hurt his significant other without him noticing it, but he got off the bike nonetheless.

“Thing that would make you look like a prince charming,” Jihoon hoped onto the bike, tiptoeing on his feet to keep his balance since the seat was a bit higher for him. “Like that time when you pat may head when I was off key during music broadcast, or when you told Mingyu to gave his seat for me because I had to stand up during Vapp,” Jihoon went on blabbering about all the ‘crimes’ Kwon Soonyoung had committed, while the suspect blinked in complete confusion, “Well, get on!” Jihoon commanded, gesturing the other to sat on the top frame of the bicycle.

Soonyoung shifted his backpack to wear it in front of his chest, obediently sat on the prepared seat, “But I didn’t do it while thinking you’re submissive though? Like just now I just thought that you’re tired so...” He shrugged and turned to look at the pouting man behind him, “You don’t like it...?” he asked carefully.

“It’s not like I don’t like it--” Jihoon whined and began to pedal the bike, “It’s just--” he continued in between his struggle, “It’s just that it makes me feel kinda inferior. Goddammit you’re so fucking heavy, fuck!” 

“Well,” Soonyoung pondered, ignoring the last comment, hands holding on the inner side of steering stem to keep his balance, “First of all I never think of you that way, it’s like in my nature to spoil the person I care the most, you know just like every couple in the world would do,” he explained, intended sarcasm at the end, “second of all I don’t think every living being who have known you enough would think you’re inferior with all those skills and talents you have and--”

“Alright, I get it, I overthink, I don’t need a pep talk!” Jihoon cut off breathlessly, “Aren’t you working out? Why are you still heavy?”

“Because my _fat_ is replaced by _muscles_.” Soonyoung emphasized the words, feeling a little insulted, “Aren’t you the one who is getting weaker? Just be a man and bring us somewhere with food!” He continued with his infamous provocative tone.

Jihoon groaned, provoked. The young producer stood on the pedals and leaned his body closer to the annoying passenger in front of him to balance his stance before kicking in with full blast through the dawn. “AAAAHH!!” He screamed in attempt to forget the muscles on his legs which began to feel numb.

Soonyoung held the stem tighter with one hand, the other covering his left ear which Jihoon just angrily screamed at, “YAHAAA LEE JIHOON!!” He excitedly cheered, inner toddler awakened upon the rushing adrenaline.

A few more turns and curses along the blocks, as they turned to the junction near their dorm, they spotted the rest of the members walking side by side, some were dancing in the middle of the street, which Soonyoung recognized as his fellow gag trio and the leader himself. “INCOMING!!” Soonyoung exclaimed, making the flocks retreated to the sidewalk instantly. The young producer and choreographer could already hear their fellow bandmates shouting at them something about getting back to the dorm at once or Seungcheol-hyung would marry them by force and other incomprehensible shouting because they talked at the same time, “ _Annyeong~~_ ” Soonyoung waved cutely as they passed the boisterous flocks, with Jihoon screaming in the background.

~*~

Jihoon sprawled out on the field of grass in Han river park, drenched in sweat, Soonyoung’s bicycle laid next to him. He had one arm covering his eyes, while his chest heaved up and down uncontrollably with the heart pounding folds faster in his rib cage after the unexpected work out.

“You’ve work hard, you’ve work hard.” the performance team leader approached, paper bag full of kimbab and dumplings on his hand. “Sit down, you can’t sleep here,” He said while sitting cross-legged Indian style next to his lover. Soonyoung started to eat the kimbab as he watched the other man adamantly laid on the grass. “I’ll really leave you here if you fell asleep,” He threatened after a few seconds, slipping one piece of kimbab inside Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon chewed the food lazily while forcing his body to sit up, his face looked like he was about to cry, “My legs....” he whined. 

“Now you learned a lesson to trust me sometimes.”

“I like how you’re being realistic with sometimes.”

“Of course.” He said in fluent English pronunciation, stuffing dumpling in his mouth. 

Jihoon crawled closer to his lover and let his body fell back on the grass, using Soonyoung’s lap as his temporary pillow. A small smile curved on Soonyoung’s lips, he took off Jihoon’s cap and wiped the sweat on the other’s forehead gently, “If you’re that tired we can go back now.” 

Jihoon looked up at the night sky and sighed, “It’s alright, just a little more...” he mumbled. 

They stayed on their own thoughts for a couple of seconds, the cold Hangang air was only filled with their chewing sound and rustling wind. It was one of the things that they like about spending time with each other, they could have their own moments without feeling awkward or obliged to break the silence. 

“What time is the meeting again today?” Soonyoung asked, wasn’t sure he noted that down when the schedule was announced earlier.

“10 hour 10 minute.” 

“Pfft-- Aww, stop it you~” Soonyoung playfully hit Jihoon’s chest with a fake girly manner “No, seriously.” he proceeded, turning staid in a mere second.

Jihoon laughed, “It’s at 11,” He said while reaching for another Kimbab, “Hey, you know, if we could reduce the light pollution in the city, the Milky way can be seen clearly.” 

Soonyoung followed his lover’s gaze. He leaned back on one arm to support his body while the other lazily massaging Jihoon’s scalp, “M-hm,” he affirmed, “And if you turned off the electricity in Seoul for 10 minutes you’re gonna lose 10 billion dollars from capital revenue. And that is the amount of capital revenue of North Korea in a year.”

Jihoon frowned, mouth slightly agape “You’re kidding...”

“Yes, I am.”

Jihoon almost choked on his kimbab rice and burst into uproar laughter, while Soonyoung chuckled in response. “You can tell me anything, and I would believe it.” Jihoon said after calming himself.

Soonyoung looked down at his lover and smiled, “That’s so careless of you.”

Jihoon took a glance at Soonyoung for a second before shifting it again to the sky, “Then please don’t ever lie...” he mumbled.

“You know that’s the only thing I’m worst at.” 

“...You mean after cooking?”

“...Yeah, and ping-pong.” Jihoon laughed again at the remark, Soonyoung silently watched how Jihoon’s eyes formed a crescent like the one shone above them, only definitely umpteen folds more beautiful. Soonyoung secretly always admired how Jihoon’s laughter sounded so liberated, as if his burden was lifted, the kind which made you wanted to be the reason behind it, “Jihoon-goon..” Soonyoung called, the other looked up still with the remnant of his laughter, “You’re so pretty.”

He usually would cringe and curled his fingers when he saw couples did that in drama or daily life in general, but it never failed to put a smile on his face whenever Soonyoung randomly complimented him like that, “Thank you...” he replied.

Jihoon blinked, then the weird knot on his stomach was present again as he met Soonyoung’s eyes,  and it doubled when he glanced at his lips. The next second later he found his hand sneaked at the back of Soonyoung’s neck, gently guided him down at his level, before claiming said lips in a tender kiss. It tasted like the seaweed that wrapped their Kimbab, but Jihoon sighed as bolts of pleasure hit his senses, and lifted his chin a bit higher, craving for more. 

Soonyoung kissed back and wrapped Jihoon’s hand which tangled on his hair in his as they slowed the pace, “When are we going to have sex?” Soonyoung whispered in between kisses.

Jihoon chuckled, “After Asia tour?” he whispered back.

They parted from the kiss only a couple inch, just enough for them to gaze at each other’s eyes. Soonyoung took both of Jihoon’s hands and brought them closer to cup his own cheeks and secretly melted at the warmth, “Promise?”

The young producer pressed his lover’s cheeks together, laughed, and nodded. “Let’s go back to the dorm now,” He suggested when he felt Soonyoung’s freezing cheeks. Jihoon groaned as he stood up. Soonyoung mocked him as he helped his lover to go back on his sore legs and put back his cap on. 

The performance team leader climbed on his bicycle, immediately laughed when Jihoon walked closer like an ahjussi. “Wear this,” Soonyoung slipped Jihoon’s arms in between the backpack loops to wear it on his chest, “You’re only wearing those and it’s cold as hell. Hop on.” He gave the other the space to positioned himself.

“You should’ve gave me your coat,” Jihoon commented with mouthful of last piece of kimbab, and shoving another into his lover’s mouth while sitting on the bike.

“You should learn how to be independent.” Soonyoung responded, mouth chewing, “You ready?” he began pedaling as the passenger hum in affirmation. 

“Talk to me about being independent next time when you can tell Chan not to use your shaving cream yourself.” Jihoon retorted as he held the handlebars stem and retreated in between the gap of Soonyoung’s parka coat.

“That’s a different story, I can’t say it because I don’t have the heart, okay.”

“Hm, sure, whatever floats your boat.”

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't waste your time and you do enjoy your stay!
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF  
> twitter:  
> @woojissi  
> @forsoonhoon


End file.
